


We Brave Four

by MrHistoryman14



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, Tragedy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: The Green Flu has broken out, and engulf everything in its path.  Four strangers, a con-woman, her all-business sister, the high school bully, and the lovable misfit must work together in this nightmare if any one of them are to make it out alive.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Fairfield, Pennsylvania. USA. 2 weeks following the outbreak of the Green Flu.**  
  
 _"Like hell it a flu. A flu makes you run a damn fever, not this mess."_  
  
Eda thought to herself as she looked down at the streets, filled with the city's former citizens, all limping, mourning, just damn lifeless as they stumble around in the streets, and sidewalks. Or just stood still like a statue, or sitting down, waiting, just waiting. Some cried, some grunted, and scream, some threw up blood, and whatever else you could call it.  
  
Eda new better as she thought back to her first little run-in with them. These wasn't the slow, one shot to the head ones you see in the movies. Far from it. Far from it.  
  
 _The cop yelled again to cease and desist at the pale skinned man as he attacked, no, murdered the poor man under him. The pale man looked up, eyes red, and blood running down his face. He bolted towards the cop and Eda. The Police man shot...and shot again. Both went into the pale man's chest, and it barely stooped him as he leap, and he and the cop hit the ground. The gun slid towards Eda's feet, and she took it at once. The pale attacker looked up, hands cover in the poor cop's blood, and roar at her. She fired, and fired, and fried all the bullets. God liked her enough for the attacker to finally hit the ground, and not get back up.  
  
And Eda thought getting arrested on a trumped up change was going to ruin her day._  
  
First kill for Eda in the Apocalypse, and far from the first. Within a few days, the city was in chaos as everyone tried to leave at once, the police and CEDA attempt at quarantine failed terribly so and the chaos grew from that. The army wasn't that much helpful either, troops sent in was torn apart, or turned themselves. Soon enough, the army tried to block off and barricade Fairfield and the other hot sports, but that went to hell as well, and anyone who wasn't dead, or worst ran for their lives, or hid, leaving anyone still left to save themselves.  
  
XXX  
  
Lilith tried to comb her dirty hair as she look over the city's maps again, for anyway for out without hoards of the Infected was swarm over them again and again. How has it come to this? When did reality turn itself off, and allow such a hellish nightmare to come over them all?  
  
 _She sat in her chair at her desk, Fairfield behind her. The news network was playing, talking about the so call 'Green Flu' and already reported outbreaks in the rural parts of the state, and a sudden spike of missing person and pet cases since the other day. That didn't brother her. To her, this was just a new flu season and the media was just hyping it up as always. Her annoyance was aimed at the near empty office. Over half had called in sick, and more just haven't show up at all for work without so much as a call, or a Email. No matter, if it really just had to be her, and the handful of sane and reasonable people to save the company, and keep it running over a flu, so be it. More credit for her.  
  
It was then a knock, more like a thud, was heard at her door. She huff, but got up and walk over to answer. She open it, and her secretary jump her, mouth fill with blood, and half of it wasn't her's._  
  
Lilith had been forced to brash her own secretary's head in with a paper weight, she wasn't the first either. And the nightmare had started. So many had died trying to leave, or became one of them. she tried to leave herself before Eda stopped her from ended up as one of them as the roads was shut down, and the evac sites was overran. The military had left them to die, while CEDA had still tried to get people to wash you hands, and wear face masks as if it was still a flu, and not...this. Eda had been going on and on to get out of the city, and Lilith was all for it. The dead can have Fairfield for all she cared. The dead, and broken dreams.  
  
  
XXX  
  
 _NO HOPE!  
  
GOD HATES US!  
  
Sam, we love you so much. Goodbye.  
  
The Government LIED to us. They LEFT US.  
  
Abby, meet us at the camping shop, Dan.  
  
David, get to the farm upstate. They still all in the cities. Eli._  
  
The wall was cover in this, and more, graffiti. Angry rants, conspiracy theories, half-baked plans to escape, ideas about the special Infected, and final goodbyes, and farewells in the faint chance the person would see it. Amity kept reading it over, and over again. Why did she had a gun in her hand, following a group of random people on top of a roof, trying to outsmart...zombies? The work of fiction turn out to be true after all would have been something to mock at, and laugh at nerds, and geeks who would talk about such things at high school. Something she did mock, and bully.  
  
 _Amity carry her books to the table of the city library. There wasn't any book readings today, the whole flu, or whatever it was already started to spook people, and it wasn't thought safe for younger children to be group together. Amity was more than upset, but at least her older brother, and sister wound't mess with her today at least. There was a few kids, and she did her little own book reading before she sent them on their way. Least she could do.  
  
For now, she was left to herself, and her own thoughts. For what it was worth. A odd banging was heard, waking up from self-thought. It didn't stop, and so she went out of her way to see who it was, and ask them to stop. Or something. It was just annoying the hell out of her, and this was a library after all.   
  
She found a woman just banging and banging against the wall with a health poster on it. She seem pale, and clothing with stains on them. Before Amity had a chance to say anything, the woman turn, and seemly lifeless eyes had a spark of angry and rage fill up in them, and rush the Blight girl._  
  
Since then, she been trapped in Fairfield. She tried and call and call again her family, but there was nothing. Not from her mom, not from her dad, not from her older siblings. Nothing. The CEDA evacuation centers was overflowing the moment they set up, and lasted only a few days. If the Infected didn't get them first, or ran, the Military attempts at sealing off the city before they ran off too didn't help matters.  
  
Everything just seemed so...unimportant now. Her grades, her good looks, doing whatever her parents wanted her to be for the family, her dreams of standing up to them, making herself her own woman. All of seem not to matter. What matter was surviving, getting out of Fairfield, and they go from that.  
  
At the very least, she wasn't alone. She wasn't alone...and the other younger girl was cute enough.  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
 _" Mami...I'm safe. I know you would be worried about me, but I'm safe, and I got people to look out to me, and who I gotta look out too."_  
  
Luz thought to herself, leaning against a vent, gun in her lap. Her blue and white coat was dirty, her bag had with few belongs she still had with her. She looked out at the city, at the lights still on in many of the buildings, counted the ones that went off, still trying to block out the sounds of the Infected. She checked her phone. Still nothing from Mami, or anything else. The lines went down not long after the city was closed off, and you could forget about Wi-Fi. Luz thought back, to when things started going wrong for her.  
  
 _When Luz woke up that morning, her Mami was already at work, a note left for her told the Hospital needed her early that day. She wrote to make sure to finish packing for camp, to make some friends, and how much she love her. Luz could only sign, but she texted her mom a 'I Love you too' and finish packing her bags. She tuck her Azura books under her clothing, and other things she needed, and waited. And waited, and waited some more. No bus, or anything came for her that day. The sun was started to set as she texted her Mami, and texted her again, but got no respond.  
  
It was then she heard the screaming, and the sounds of gunshots.  
_  
Luz shocked her head. The first few days was just a mess, and it was better not to think about any of that, at least not now. All she wanted in life to be like Azura, and here she was, fighting off the...zombies? Undead? For her deal life for 2 weeks. She liked Eda. She felt the most at ease with the older woman. Her sister wasn't too bad either after a while, mean, but not bad. The Blight girl...she was mean, but she was also really cute...  
  
Luz tied to dialog the thought from her head. Eda said she knew how to get out: The Hospital was one of CEDA's main evacuation sites, and even after CEDA left themselves, some brave helicopter pilots still tried to save as many people as they could and get them out of the city. The hope was one of the pilots was still alive, and still in the air. Zombies can't fly, and Luz was thankful for that. They had seen at least one helicopter in the air, so Eda's plan was the best at the moment.  
  
And...maybe she could find her Mami there. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Reloading!”

  
  
That was a rule they had among the group: Always yell out when you were reloading. That way you can cover that person, and in turn, you are covered by the rest of the group and not taken off-guard.  
  
After a while, it wasn't that hard to remember. It was almost like calling your attack like in those anime Luz had enjoy watching, or even in Good Witch Azura books when Azura calls out a special attack. Luz reloaded her mag, and fired into a rushing zombie down the hall. He, or rather it now went down, and fell back on the door, hitting the black payment hard.  
  
“Nice shot kid. Mind the blood.” Eda, shotgun in hand, said, patting the teen on the shoulder as the group stepped out of the building, and into an alleyway. After a few floors of zombies, and sites of tragedy, it was good to be in the open, as dangerous as it was. A few more zombies saw them, and turned to rush them, only to find holes within them and hitting the payment as well. A few at a time was no problem. It was the hordes, the mass, the wave of infection all coming at you at once. And nothing seems to slow them down till you filled them up with hot lead, or blow them apart.  
  
“Follow me kids. Just a couple blocks to the hospital and we’re home free.”  
  
“A lot can happen between here, and there, Edalyn. The subway should be our best bet to reach Mercy.” Lilith spoke up, her own rifle in hand.  
  
“You high? You got any idea how many people went there? It is a goddamn den by this point.”  
  
“The Police and CEDA did something right, and shut down the stations, and quarantined them to try and curb the spread. At least for a time. It is better than being out here in the open. Or do you like for us to be trapped between a barricade and a horde?”  
  
Eda and Lilith went back and forth as they normally do, leaving Luz and Amity to keep watch, walking down empty streets, and taking out the lone zombie here and there. Luz took in the sites of Fairfield. Empty buildings void of life, and instead with the dead, or the infected. They were like tombstones in a way, to a world only gone some two weeks ago. The few sources of light were the streetlamps lining up and down the sideways and street corners, often with bodies of poor souls lining them as well. Car wrecks here and there, some overturn, or the seats cover in blood, and doors open. As Eda and Lilith argue and bicker, Luz stole a look at her phone. There weren't exactly places to charge her phone, so she had to be smart about it. Still nothing. Still nothing from her mom. She put it up before anyone else saw it. She turned, and stole a look at Amity. Before a shadowy outline caught Luz's eyes, hanging from a widow’s edge. In a moment, Luz knew what it was, and knew Amity was in danger.

  
  
“HUNTER!"  
  
  
The Hunter leaps into the air, letting loose it trademark scream, Amity barely ducked in time. Instead of a human, the Hunter found itself leaping headfirst into a car, crashing into the backseat widow and face first into the car’s center…  
  
...and setting off the car alarm.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the alarm echoed across the dead city, bouncing off tall buildings and across the streets. A collective roar was heard that boom, and echo and grew louder and stronger by each passing moment. The Zombies ran from everywhere, over fences, and roadblocks, out of alleyways, and even out of windows, and breaking down doors to reach the sound.  
  
The group looked down both ends of the streets, seeing the wave coming towards them. And so Eda, Lilith, Luz, and Amity did the most reasonable thing one could do in that moment.  
  
  
They ran.  
  
  
  
“RUN! RUN GOD DAMN IT!”  
  
  
  
The group rushed down the steps into the subway station itself, passed a wreck truck that had crashed into, passed the truly dead, and rubble firing into the horde behind.  
  
“Find a safe house!”

  
  
“Reloading!”

  
  
“Reloading!”

Luz, Eda and Lilith and Amity all hold back and try to curb the horde’s numbers from flooding them with bodies. “Reloading!”

  
  
“Reloading!”

  
  
“Can this night get any worse?!”  
  
As if by some greater force above, the truck they pass by just then suddenly fell onto the zombies, crashing a dozen, or so under it, but also blocking the way out. The cries, and the howling of the rest of the horde could still be clearly heard, not trying to reach the survivors even now.  
  
Slowly, Eda, and Luz looked at first Amity, who said the seemingly magic words that saved the group, but also trapping them, and then at Lilith.  
  
“Well, Lilly.” Eda started to say, taking out her trusty flask for a quick drink. “Subway it is.”

  
“I hate you.”

  
  
“Right, let’s find that safe house first, great thinking sis.”

  
  
“You're impossible.”  
  
  
As the sisters went back at it again, Amity turned at Luz, trying to find her words and thankful, she did. “Um...yeah. Thanks for the heads up. The Hunter wouldn’t rip my throat open, or something, you know how that goes, and so…”  
  
The Hispanic girl crack out a small, but sweet smile, making the Blight girl blush. “No hay problema, Amity. I would have done it for Eda, and Lilith. I know you would do the same for me too."  
  
“Yeah...I guess so.”  
  
One girl's heart warm up just a little in this new dark world they all found themselves in. For now, it was enough to get to Mercy Hospital and out of Fairfield. Or so was Amity's hopes. 


End file.
